Code: Virtualization
by MidnightSorrow
Summary: Redone.Set before William turning evil.It's another year at Kadic and everyone's excited.Until one new girl arrives and turns the whole school year upside down.Who is this girl,and is she a friend or foe? UxOC !Please review!


**Code: Virtualization **

_**New Girl**_

The wind blew wildly in the crisp autumn air. School was beginning at Kadic Academy and students were just arriving and settling in to their rooms and reuniting with their friends. Well those who had friends. Here, in the courtyard, we see many students. Also we see Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyami, Aelita Stones, Jeremy Belpois, and Odd Della Robbia reuniting and sharing tales of their vacations.

Odd had just now arrived and began telling of his trip to America.

"So Odd? Where did you go for your vacation?" Aelita had asked him.

"I went to an amazing place. It's in a state called 'Minnesota.' The town is called 'St. Olaf.'It's an amazing city really."He explained."And in every house there's a cow."

"Why, Odd?" Ulrich asked confused.

"It's the law."Odd said blankly.

"Where did you go for your vacation, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"I competed in a Martial Arts Tournament in Japan. I won first place, and I was voted Most Lethal."Ulrich stated happily.

"Cool. Hey guys, since there isn't really school today,you wanna catch up at the cafe down the street?" Aelita questioned.

"Good idea." Jeremy replied.

The gang of friends left for the shop and they all ordered their drinks when they got there. They sat at a table and chatted for awhile. Suddenly Odd's jaw dropped. Ulrich asked him what was up, and Odd turned Ulrich's head to what he was gawking at. Ulrich's jaw dropped as well. The gang turned their heads and saw what the two guys were staring at.

A girl had walked into the cafe with her golden brown hair bouncing slightly as she walked. She was about six feet tall (Ulrichs height) and wore a white cape with a hood and what trimmed it was fake blue fur and it had fake blue fur balls on the hood strings. She had a black scarf and black gloves on. Under her cape was a red turtle neck and she had a black belt and blue jeans. She had white sneakers and sat a table across the room from the gang.

She removed her cape and placed it upon her chair. She then removed her gloves and placed them upon the table. A waitress approached her and then a few minutes returned to her with her order. The girl pulled out a book from the bag she had with her. The girl sipped her hot tea and read her book.

This girl attracted Odd and he wanted to talk to her. The gang told him to go talk to her but he never budged from his seat. Then Ulrich grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the girl. As Odd tried to speak only mumbles came out. The girl just stared at him. Then Ulrich tried to talk to her. He was just as bad. Only mutters and mumbles left his mouth.

"I suggest you say something and stop wasting my time. Now, if you don't say anything then just leave me alone."The girl said flatly.

"I'm Odd."Odd managed to get out.

"That's nice."

"My friend here, wanted to talk to you and he didn't have the courage to do it." Ulrich jumped in.

"I can see that. And I doubt that he has any now either." The girl said returning to her book.

"Well we're going to go now."Ulrich said pulling Odd and himself away.

"Well, bye." The girl said annoyed.

The gang returned to school shortly after and they all sat at a bench. And to their surprise there was the girl. She was walking to the dorm building. The gang decided to follow her and find out why she was there. As to their surprise (again), she was a new student.

The gang traveled to the forest and went to the factory. They wanted to see the super computer and make sure it was still off.

After months of trying Jeremy finally was able to shut down the super computer and destroy Xana. (A/N: Mind you, this is before William turned evil). The gang was able to lead normal lives for the rest of school and their vacation. But when they got there, The super computer was destroyed. Wires from the floor and walls were ripped out. Sparks shot out from the broken wires, and everything was just absolutely destroyed. None of the equipment worked,and for all they knew, Xana could have been released when the super computer was broken.

"How did this happen?" Aelita asked.

"We know how, we just need to know who and when." Jeremy snapped.

"You don't have to yell at her."Yumi shouted.

"You know, you guys should try and be a little quieter. You never know who's going to show up." The gang to see the girl from school walking out from the elevator. Strange they didn't hear it.

The girl was in a different set of clothes. Same jeans and shoes, but she wore a spaghetti strap top with a black poncho over it, it showing one shoulder.

"Sometimes, a person can show up at the _worst_ of times." She spoke again.

"What do you want?" Yumi interrogated.

"I went out exploring and I came across this old place. Now what are you guys arguing about?" She asked them.

"I don't believe that's any of your business."Yumi said rudely.

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed. Obviously she wasn't going to get an answer. She supposed that she deserved it for how she treated their friend. She walked away from them back toward the elevator and pushed the "up" button.

"It's a little odd she showed up here just as we were talking about who could've done this." Jeremy said.

"Yes it is. But it also could've been just a coincidence."Aelita pointed out.

"Aelita in our lives there's been too many coincidences."Ulrich said leaning against the wall.

"True too."

"I'm gonna go to my room. I need to relax. Too much in one day."Ulrich said.

"'Too much in one day?' What the hell is up with that? Ulrich, we've dealt with five fights with Xana, three tests, the school dance, and our personal lives all in one day. Now the only thing to happen today was school starting and a broken computer. Now you're tired after two things in the afternoon when we've dealt with more in the whole day." Yumi ranted. She kept making points and saying them in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yumi could figure out why Ulrich wanted to leave. He wanted to follow the new girl. Just because she broke up with him on the last day of school last year, he always distanced himself from the rest of them.

_So I broke his heart, big deal, so what; Get over it._ Yumi thought to herself. She didn't get it.

Odd also figured it out as well, he wanted to do the same thing. But he used a different excuse.

"Guys, I'm tired. The flight really tired me out. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Odd lied stretching and giving a fake yawn. And to Odd's surprise they believed him.

"OK Odd. Hope you get a good nap."Yumi said to him.

"Bye."Odd said, (faking) blinking sleepily.

Aelita and Jeremy waved goodbye and Odd walked out rubbing his eye.

Odd ran out of the factory once he reached the ground floor and saw Ulrich hiding in the bush with the girl they so badly wanted sitting in a bench in the park. She was reading a thick book and Ulrich was only about four feet away and she showed no sign of knowing he was there. Odd sat beside Ulrich and whispered to him.

"It's strange to see one of my o-so-mature friends stalking a girl in the bushes."

"I'm not stalking, I'm just observing."Ulrich explained.

"If you were observing, I don't think you'd be hiding in the bushes."Odd said.

The girl lifted her eyes to the bush were the two were hiding and sighed. If there was one thing she disliked, not hated, disliked it was a coward. She got up and walked back to campus knowing they would follow. Sooner or later she knew they would mess up then be embarrassed.

The girl continued walking and unknowingly dropped something. Odd was staring at two other girls in the park and hid in the bush behind their bench. Ulrich saw that the girl dropped something and he walked over to what it was and picked it up. It was a pure silver crescent moon with an inscription. It said:

_Prue Mendivel_


End file.
